L'île
by naturallyliberty
Summary: Isabella jeune femme de 17 ans, est vendue par son père pour de l'argent. Mais un accident fera qu'elle ce retrouve coincé sur une île avec un DARK EDWARD
1. 17 ANS

_Chapitre 1: 17 ans. __Bonjour je me présente, je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan mais je préfère que l'ont m'appellent Bella._

_Je suis une jeune femme avec des cheveux brun bouclés avec des beaux reflets roux quand je suis au soleil, des yeux couleur brun avec une touche de chocolat que fait fondre totalement mon vieux père et la nature ma bien fournis niveau poitrine je fais du 95c et je mesure 1 mètre 65 et je pèse 55 kg. Je trouve que je suis bien comme jeune femme de la cour d'Angleterre._

_Je suis la fille unique d'un riche homme d'affaire anglais Charlie Swan. Mon père à construit sa fortune grâce a sa fabrication de bateaux pour le pays, Il à déjà été remercier par la Reine elle-même en personne en 1908 je n'avais encore que 5 ans. Et bien sur il a été nommé chevalier de la cour d'Angleterre par celle-ci. De nos jours il a environ plus de trois fabriques de bateaux, mais je ne sais pas où elles sont._

_Il lui arrive aussi de remplir des bateaux pour fournir aux militaires des aliments, de l'eau, des vêtements, des armes et du matériel médical pour les blessés de la guerre et de la famines dans certains pays du monde déjà trouvé par les explorateurs de notre époque et avant celle-ci.._

_Je vie aujourd'hui avec mon père et sa nouvelle femme Sue Clearwater, qui a 2 enfants de son précédant mariage avec monsieur Harry Clearwater qui est mort d'une crise cardiaque en allant a la chasse avec des amis et mon père, donc mon père ces remarier avec une autre femme que ma mère. Aujourd'hui nous vivons encore dans le grand manoir qui porte le nom de Swan en l'honneur de ma mère qu'il aimé au temps ou elle vivait encore._

_Mon père a fait construire le manoir en 1903 avant ma naissance et aussi le décès de ma mère qui est décédé a cause d'une embolie amniotique qui a causé une hémorragie interne le docteur n'a pu rien faire pour la sauvé, ma mère est mort en me donnant la vie il y a tout juste 17 ans aujourd'hui._

_Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et oui! J'ai enfin 17 ans et pour mon plus grand bonheur mon père a décidé de ne pas fêté mon anniversaire j'en suis contente car pour une fois il a bien voulu m'écoute._

_Comme tous les jours, je me promène dans le labyrinthe qui ce trouve dans le grand jardin. Le jardin a était imaginer par ma mère et mise en forme par des jardiniers. Il y a beaucoup de fleurs rare que l'ont ne trouve que sur les iles moi je les appelle les fleurs de ile perdu. Je les aimes car elles sont tellement magnifique et tellement coloré. _

_J'étais en train de lire un de mes livres favoris que ma acheter ma servante préfère j'ai nommé rosa, elle a 35 ans mais elle est comme ma mère adoptive, elle me parle et me conseil quand j'ai des questions ou des doutes sur ce qui concerne les filles comme ferai une mère avec son enfant. Elle s'occupe de moi depuis ma naissance car mon père ne voulu rien savoir de moi, et puis avec les années il a commencé a aimé ma présence je crois. Le soleil décliné a l'horizon, je me suis levé et pris le chemin inverse pour pouvoir sortir du labyrinthe et atterris devant le manoir. Je suis monté dans les escaliers pour aller à ma chambre et prendre ainsi le thé des petits gâteaux aux chocolat et a la vanille en compagnie de Rosa.__ Je me suis installé sur mon rocking chair et je relis quelques chapitres que j'aimer en attendant l'heure du thé tant attendu pour ma par quand une personne est venu frapper a la porte de ma chambre, je dis donc a la personne d'entrée, je fus surprise de voire mon père ouvrir la porte et bien sur la refermer derrière lui. _

_il commença a parlé avant moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire moi une fille qui n'avais que des problèmes avec son géniteur depuis sa naissance. Par reflexe j'ai regardé le sol a la place de mon père et comme par magie il fut calme quand il me parla _

__Bonjour comment allez-vous? Bonne anniversaire. _

__Bonjour père, je vais très bien et merci toujours la tête vers le bas._

__De rien, j'ai quelque chose pour vous._

__Ah oui dis-je surprise par ce (j'ai quelque chose pour vous)._

_Il sortie de sa poche de son beau costume noir, une petite boite rouge avec un une rose blanche dessiner sur le couvercle de celui-ci._

__C'est pour moi._

_Il me la tendit et je la pris dans mes mains j'ouvris le couvercle, est j'y découvris une magnifique bague en argent avec 7 petits diamants incrusté._

__Bonne anniversaire._

__Merci père constante de son geste je me suis levé et me suis avancé jusqu'à celui-ci pour le remercier d'un baisé sur la joue j'étais vraiment contente de son geste envers moi. _

_Je mis la bague a mon majeur droit est je me rassis sur mon rocking chair.._

_Il était en face de moi et je regarder son visage il pincer ses lèvres et la je me suis dis directement il doit me dire quelque chose et en me connaissant sa va crier dans la chambre _Bella j'ai autre chose a vous dire c'est très urgent._

__Je vous écoute père. Et voila en plein dans le mille _

__J'ai un de mes amis Marc Newton qui a un fils, qui ma aidé à bâtir mon entreprise il y a plus de vingt ans maintenant mais pour cela j'ai du vendre quelque chose avant même qu'il soit au monde. Isabella tu a étais vendu pour que je puisse construire mes bateaux, dans quelques jours tu partiras pour paris la capitale de la France et le vingt-quatre septembre mille neuf cent vingt de cette année tu te mariera avec monsieur Mike Newton et la bague que tu porte et bien sur un cadeau de Mike et aussi ta bague de fiançailles. J'avais déjà entendu parler de ce monsieur Mike Newton et je ne voulais absolument pas de lui comme mari. Je regarder mon père dans les yeux pour voir si il jouet avec moi, mais je ne découvris rien a par la vérité, je ne pouvais pas resté sans rien faire mais c'est quoi cette histoire encore je n'est que 17 ans et pas 18._

__Je ne veux pas père je n'est ..._

__Bella ne discute pas et j'ai dit oui à cette amis il a y a bien longtemps avant ta naissance donc vous partirez dans une semaine pour vos noces avec Mike Newton._

__Et pourquoi vous ne m'avais pas demander mon accord, je ne suis donc rien pour vous a par une bouche a nourrir ou entre a ..._

__Bella... il me regarder avec des gros yeux en colère._

__Non il n'y a pas de Bella qui conte et je ne veux pas me marier avec une personne que je ne cannais absolument pas a par ce que dise les jeunes femmes de la cour et les gentils hommes._

__Vous ne discuterais point mais ordre que j'ai dis, et ainsi Sue pourra donner une bonne et nouvelle chambre sa fille léah, ici elle prendra votre chambre quand vous serai partie dans onze jours et d'ici là je ne veux plus rien savoir de vos caprices d'enfant._

__Mais père dis-je les l'armes aux joues pourquoi?_

__NON! Je ne veux plus vous entendre dans ce manoir._

_Il ce dirigea vers la porte est l'ouvrit, la traversa et la refermas mon père était parti. Encore une fois il prouva qu'il ne m'aimer point._

_Il ne voulait donc plus de moi sa chair et son sang il préfère des enfants d'une autre que sa propre fille et le pire dans tout sa c'est qu'il m'avait déjà presque marié a 17 ans pour de l'argent a un homme qui passé son temps a couché avec quelques femmes quand il est en voyage d'affaire géniale la vie de couple. Il me reste donc une solution à faire demander de l'aide à Rosa. Je suis complètement désemparer j'ai besoin de lui parlé et lui demander conseil encore une dernière fois._

_la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et je vis que Rosa entra dans la pièce et me pris dans ses bras et je me mis a pleurer comme jamais elle me consola durant une heures. _

_J'avais voulu lui dire ce qu'il c'était passé mais elle m'avait dit je sais j'ai tout entendu. Elle me parla d'une plan qu'elle avait du inventé sur le moment et me dit qu'il y avait un bateau qui part pour la France a vingt et un heures. Elle du partir pour faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Elle fut de retour après le souper de dix-huit heures._

_Ont avais préparer des vêtements dans une grande et grosse valise en cuire noir et j'avais pris quelques objets personnel comme des photos en noir et blanc de maman, des couteaux, des bougies et pleins d'autres objets qui peu servir a quelque choses. Je devais prendre un bateau à vingt et un heures et il n était que vingt heures. Tout le monde dormer profondément dans les chambres donc moi et Rosa ont en profitât pour descendre en bas calmement et surtout sans bruit car ont pouvaient réveiller quelqu'un en sortant du manoir, trente minutes plus tard j'étais devant le bateau qui porter le nom de Edward Cullen et Rosa en profitât pour me donner de l'argent en cas de besoin voila ou elle était partie a la banque des king's. Je lui dis adieu et la serra fort dans mes bras, je suis monté sur les marches du bateau et j'ai payé mon ticket pour le voyage et ma petite chambre. _

_Il était enfin vingt et un heures le capitaine du bateau donna l'ordre de monter l'ancre sur le bateau et celui-ci ce mit en marche avant, je fis signe a Rosa pour la dernière fois de ma vie et elle fit de même elle aller me manquer ma chère Rosa je fus pris de l'armes pour la troisième fois de la journée, j'étais partie pour une nouvelle vie. je me suis retourner pour voire ce qu'il y avait sur le pont et je découvris un belle homme a quelques pas de moi il était tellement beau avec sa peau pale, son visage était beau et fin avec une mâchoire carré et un nez droit, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude a faire pâlir plus d'un homme et ses cheveux d'une couleur rare couvre que je n'avais jamais vue de toute ma vie et son corps il était grand avec un costume noir avec une cravate. J'aimé beaucoup le regarder il était tellement beau mais aussi tellement mystérieux. _


	2. Où suisje ?

Chapitre 2 : Où suis-je ?

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 16 septembre 1920.  
J'étais toujours et malheureusement à bort du bateau l'Eclipse. Et bien sur, pour couronner le tout à mon malheur, cela fusait déjà 3 jours que j'avais fugué de chez moi fuyant ainsi mon père, ma belle mère Sue et ses si gentils enfants. Mon père, celui qui avait décidé de me vendre, bien avant ma naissance, à Monsieur Marc Newton senior, contre bien évidemment une somme d'argent conséquente. Cet argent qui lui a bien servi, il a pu créer son entreprise de navigation maritime. Certes cette entreprise a bien aidé mon pays natal, aussi bien pour la pêche que pour la marine nationale et d'autres belles choses accomplies grâce à lui et son idée.  
Avec l'aide de Rosa, le plan initial de mon père a été mis à rude épreuve il y a peu. Elle m'a aidé à m'enfuir de l'enfer que me destinait mon cher père.

J'étais actuellement en pleine océan Atlantique, mais où ? Voilà une bonne question, je n'en savais rien du tout ! Voulant quand même savoir un minimum où nous étions, j'aperçu une dame faisant sa promenade sur le pont. Je décidais de l'accoster.

- Excusez-moi, Madame pouvez-vous me dire où nous somme en ce moment s'il vous plait ?

-Je ne suis pas une spécialiste en la matière ! me répondit-elle avec dédain.

Voila qui n'était pas très rassurant pour moi, elle m'avait répondu comme si je n'étais pas mieux que les excréments de son toutou qui la suivait, pauvre bête. Après ce bref échange assez désagréable, je retournais m'assoir à l'avant du bateau, aussitôt, mes pensées me frappèrent avec un capharnaüm impossible pour que ma petite tête puisse y voir clair.

Repoussant ces pensées loin dans ma tête, je me mis à observer l'océan.  
Il n'y avait aucunes îles, pas un seul continent en vue, ni le moindre petit bout de terre, un vrai désert d'eau salé.

Amenant ma main devant moi pour saisir les embruns frais que le vent apportait jusqu'au bastingage. Un reflet se porta jusque moi, c'était le bijou que mon père m'avait donné pour mes fiançailles avortées avec Monsieur Newton fils.

La bague était très belle avec ces petits diamants, mais je ne voulais pas la garder au doigt et encore moins dans ma valise dans ma cabine. J'eu une idée, je la retirais de mon doigt je jouais un peu avec pour la regarder sur toutes les coutures et étudier ses belles forme. J'imprimais chaque détail pour en garder un beau souvenir dans ma mémoire avant de fermer les yeux et d'ouvrir ma main pour laisser tomber la bague dans l'eau. J'avais l'impression d'être Rose dans le livre le Naufrage du Titans.  
Je rouvris les yeux et regardais ma main, la bague n'y était plus, je ne regrettais absolument pas mon geste, aucunement. Mon regard se perdit dans l'infini de l'océan.

Quelques minutes plus tard un bruit sur ma droite attira mon attention. Une vieille dame d'environ 70 ans, assez petite avec des cheveux blanc, était en train de taper de sa canne sur le sol en bois du bateau, et ce, pour se diriger vers ses appartements.

Je repris ma promenade sur le pont et découvris 6 petits canots de sauvetage, je fus surprise d'en trouver là. Ils se trouvaient à l'arrière du bateau et étaient en bon état de fonctionnement. Les 2 rames semblaient à même à être utilisées. Cela me rassura, je n'ai pas vraiment le pied marin et même si c'est le calme plat.

Deux heures plus tard et sachant que nous étions en méditerranée et que nous nous dirigions vers Cannes, je décidais enfin de rentrer dans ma cabine de fortune. Les murs de celles-ci étaient recouvert d'une peinture blanche partant du plafond et descendant sur les murs et d'une peinture bleu clair recouvrant le bas des murs. Quelques vieux tableaux agrémentaient ces murs, tenant de guingois avec de la corde et des clous. Ensuite un petit lit d'une personne avait été placé au fond de la pièce, là où il faisait le plus sombre. Le linge de lit, quoique propre avait jauni, l'oreiller et la couverture en laine blanchie avaient été maintes fois lavés afin d'en retirer quelques peu l'odeur de renfermé et d'iode. Juste à droite du lit, une chaise en bois trônait et de l'autre côté une petite table de chevet repeinte en bleu marine. Sur celle-ci, il y avait une lampe à huile, qui me permet de marcher dans ma chambre sans me prendre un de mes pieds dans un meuble. Une commande fait office de garde-robe, même si elle est petite je n'y rangeais rien. J'avais trop peur d'oublier quoique ce soit d'important et de toute manière le peu de choses que j'avais emporté n'avait pas besoin d'être déplacé de ma valise. Enfin, dans un coin de la pièce, une petite coiffeuse blanche avec 6 petits tiroirs où je pouvais déposer ma brosse à cheveux, mes bijoux, mon maquillage et tout mon nécessaire à maquillage. La contemplation de ma minuscule cabine finie, je m'aperçu qu'il était plus de vingt-deux heures trente. Il était donc temps que j'aille me coucher pour être en forme demain matin car le bateau arrivait au port de Cannes en France.

Je pris ma robe de chambre qui était installée sur le lit et je m'habillais, elle était blanche avec de la belle dentelle de couleur mauve au niveau de la poitrine.  
Après m'être vêtue pour la nuit, je remis toutes mes affaires dans ma valise, qui ce trouvait près de la porte d'entrée de la chambre à coucher, j'éteignis la lampe a l'huile et me mis au lit. Je me mis à compter les moutons pour trouver le sommeil.  
Un mouton, deux moutons, trois moutons, quatre moutons… je m'endormis sans problème.

Après avoir passé une longue et mauvaise nuit fortement agitée de cauchemars à propos de mon père Charlie.  
Le bateau arriva enfin à bon port à Cannes. Je repris mes effets personnels et sentimentaux et je sortis de la cabine où j'ai dormis que quelques jours en attendant d'arriver en France. Je ne dirais jamais assez merci à ma chère nourrice Rosa de m'avoir permis de m'enfuir.

Avant de sortir définitivement je regardais à deux fois si j'avais bien fermé la porte de la chambre et je remontais sur le pont pour aller ramener la clef au matelot qui me l'avait donné à mon arrivée. Je descendis sur le ponton sans me retourner vers l'Eclipse. J'entrais pour la première fois dans la ville de Cannes et je me suis mise à chercher une banque ou un bureau de change, je n'avais que des Livres Sterling sur moi, il me fallait des Francs pour pouvoir me louer une chambre d'hôtel ou une chambre d'hôte. J'en avais aussi besoin pour trouver une épicerie pour que je puisse me nourrir un peu, trop pressée de quitter le bateau, je n'avais pas pris le petit déjeuner à bort.  
Je trouvai une banque après une heure, après avoir eu quelques difficultés pour me faire comprendre en français. Mon problème est que je sais parfaitement lire le français mais le parler, ça c'était bien une autre chanson. Je suis rentrée dans la banque et je fus surprise car il ni avais personne sauf le banquier à son comptoir. Je pris une feuille sur le bureau et je me mis à écrire.

- Bonjour

- Bonjour que puis-je pour vous ?

- je viens pour changer des Livres Sterling en francs.

- Bien, mademoiselle, Vous voudriez échanger pour combien en francs ?

- 1500 francs, je vous prie.

Je sorti la somme que le banquier me demandais, lui tendis. Il recompta les billets devant moi et pris l'équivalant en francs. Il compta en posant billet par billet devant moi la somme de 1500 francs. Une fois fini il me tendit la liasse avec un sourire. Je lui rendis son sourire pour le remercier et je me retournai pour sortir de la banque.  
A quelques pas de là, je trouvai une petite épicerie qui portait le nom de « chez les trois ponts » et entrais dedans. Une petite cloche dorée au dessus de la porte d'entrée du magasin signala ma présence à l'épicier et je me dirigeai vers lui.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour mademoiselle.

- Pourrais-je avoir deux belles pommes et une bouteille de lait s'il vous plait.

L'épicier se mit à son travail et alla me chercher ce que je lui avais demandé. Pendant ce temps je fis le tour des étalages et je pris une boîte allumettes, 4 gros savons de Marseille, une casserole et un bon mètre cinquante de tissus épais pouvant me servir de serviette ou de bandage en cas d'urgence, une aiguille, une bobine de fil et une paire de ciseaux. Je retournai au comptoir avec ma marchandise et je les donnais à l'épicer, il me les mit dans un sac en papier solide mais avant de prendre mes affaires je vis un tas de journaux sur comptoir et en pris un.

Voulez-vous encore quelque chose mademoiselle ?

Ca sera tout merci.

Donc ça vous coutera la somme de 15 francs et 60 centimes s'il vous plait.

Je lui tendis un billet de 20 francs, il prit l'argent et ouvrit la caisse enregistreuse, il me rendit ma monnaie. En le remerciant je repris mon chemin jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit, elle refit le même bruit qu'a mon arrivée dans le magasin, je fis quelques pas et je me retrouvais dehors. il y avait beaucoup de monde sur le port de Cannes maintenant.  
Je pris une rue qui me mena à une auberge. Celle-ci ressemblait plus à une maison normale qu'à une auberge. Sur la fenêtre à côté de la porte y était accroché une affiche indiquant « chambre à louer » je fus contente de trouver dès la première fois. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvrit. A première vue, l'auberge était très accueillante et chaleureuse, j'entrais et me dirigea vers le comptoir en chêne, il y avait une dame d'une quarantaine d'années derrière.

- Bonjour madame.

- Bonjour jeune fille que puis-je pour toi ?

-Euh… à l'entrée il y a une affiche qui dit que vous louez des chambres et j'aimerais en louer une, si possible, s'il vous plait.

- Oui bien sur j'en ai de libre

-Je pourrais savoir le prix pour une semaine s'il vous plait ?

-Pour une semaine ce serait… Elle du réfléchir et compter sur ses doigts pour ne pas faire de bêtise.

- 90 francs et tout sera compris dans le prix c'est-à-dire la nourriture et la boisson, la chambre, le ménage de celle-ci et aussi la lessive de vos vêtements.

- Tout ça pour 90 francs.

- Oui tout et bien sur, l'eau et la nourriture sont à volonté et à la demande. Au fait, je m'appelle Elisabeth et toi ma belle ?

- Je m'appelle Bella.

- Sois la bienvenue ici Bella

Elle fit le tour du comptoir et vins vers moi, elle prit ma main libre et m'entraina avec elle vers les marches des escaliers en appelant quelqu'un.

- Edward !

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année entra à ce moment là, par la porte derrière le comptoir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? dit-il avec méchanceté

- J'aurais besoin que tu gardes le comptoir pendant que je montre sa chambre à notre nouvelle cliente.

A ce moment la le jeune homme me regarda de la tête aux pieds et s'arrêta et regarda Elisabeth et lui répondit.

- Dépêche toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de ma journée !

Elisabeth se retourna et monta les marches quant à moi, je restais là à regarder le jeune homme. La partie que j'aimais le plus en cet homme était, bien sur, son visage d'ange avec ses cheveux brun-roux presque noir et ses yeux verts comme les feuilles des arbres. Il avait de belles lèvres et un nez assez droit à mon goût je trouve et comme il était grand. Je n'eu pas le temps de terminer l'inventaire qu'Elisabeth me rappela pour la suivre.

-Bella.

-Oui j'arrive.

Et je montais les marches pour aller jusqu'à ma chambre précédée par la dame de maison.


End file.
